Security
by sonomom
Summary: A lighthearted one shot about living life in a safe, secure fashion. A short story with a happy ending.


**A/N: They belong to Janet Evanovich.**

**Just a silly little one shot. A day in the life of Stephanie Plum**

Security

He didn't know I was watching him. Mr. 'Be Aware of Your Surroundings' was oblivious to me. It was a rare thing to be able to observe Ranger in this way and I was enjoying it. Okay so it was a touch voyeuristic but it was his fault. He was in my apartment. I was in the control room at Rangeman watching Ranger install the rest of my new security system. He was either unaware or didn't care that the cameras had already been turned on, and I was getting turned on watching. On the one hand, he wasn't doing anything especially exciting. On the other hand, everything he did was exciting. I sighed. Maybe I had a problem.

My name is Stephanie Plum. I'm a BEA also known as a bounty hunter. I'm not a very good bounty hunter but I try hard. If I could become an average bounty hunter that would be a giant step up from my current level of existence. My life lends itself to all kinds of interaction with crazy and sometimes dangerous people. I had resisted having my life surveilled by Rangeman Security for quite a while. But lately my apartment has been like grand central station with a whole crew of uninvited guests turning up inside my front door, hence the security cameras.

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, AKA Ranger, was my mentor, friend, and the one hit wonder of my love life. He was frequently the man of my dreams and my nightmares, and he was in my bedroom at that very moment. I, unfortunately, was not. He and I had discussed the placement of security cameras in the more public areas of my apartment. I thought that meant the foyer, and maybe the kitchen. Interesting that Ranger thought my bedroom activities were G-rated enough to be viewed on security cameras.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed Ranger. I watched as he answered.

"Yo."

"Unhook the cameras in my bedroom." He looked straight into the one he had just installed.

"No."

"Disconnect it," I said, "or I will."

"This one is ancillary, Babe." He continued to stare at the camera. "It will only be used if there is a situation where you are in imminent danger."

"Imminent danger?" I questioned. "The only time I am in imminent danger in my bedroom is when you are in there with me. Take the camera out. I don't want any monitor at Rangeman watching me sleep."

"This camera won't be monitored by Rangeman. When the instillation is complete it will be a direct feed to my phone and my personal computer. That's why I'm installing it personally. When I finish here I will come back to the control room and password protect the feed," and he disconnected. I looked at my blank screen for a second and then slid my phone back into my pocket. I settled down to wait.

For the past few months I had been working part time at Rangeman. I did the computer searches that were important but so boring that no one else wanted to do them. I didn't particularly want to do them either, but they paid the rent, and as long as I logged in twenty hours a week I was on the Rangeman medical insurance plan. That was important as long as I continued to work as a bounty hunter.

I thought about the events that led up to having Rangeman install their state of the art security system in my apartment. For the last month I would come home to find that someone had been sleeping in my bed, or eating in my kitchen, or sitting watching TV in my living room. I had more visitors when I wasn't home than most people had when they were home. It was time to find out who was sharing my space.

As I sat at Rangeman waiting for the return of 'the boss' I began to wonder why he was really putting cameras in my bedroom. Morelli and I had called it quits as lovers almost six months ago, but we were still very good friends. He had been known to sleep over as recently as a week ago. It was platonic but I wondered what Ranger would think if he saw us in bed together.

At the moment no one else was warming my sheets, but hey, it could happen. Would I have to hang a towel over the camera? And oh my gosh! Was I wired for sound? This was not going to work. I looked up from my monitor to see Ranger walk into his office and close the door behind him.

I stood up and stretched, trying to dispel the aches from so intently watching the monitor. I marched straight to Ranger's office and opened the door and spun to slam it shut. I walked forward placing my palms flat on his desk. I leaned forward in my most intimidating stance. "This won't work Ranger. I'm not having cameras in my bedroom. I don't care how secure it is."

"Stephanie," he said in a patient tone that raised my blood pressure. "The camera won't be used without your knowledge. I don't have the manpower to have someone surveil your activities twenty-four hours a day. This will help in those times you are in danger. I just want you to be able to sleep in a safe, secure, comfortable environment."

I sighed. I thought I'd take another track. "Ranger, do you think I have a love life?" He looked up at me, his face emotionless. "I know you don't want any kind of relationship with me, but others do. "There was a man in my bedroom last week," I said truthfully remembering the day Joe took a nap before the game came on. "And there is very likely going to be someone there tonight," I lied. "Am I to entertain my dates at their residence only?"

"Babe, I don't care where, or if, you entertain your dates, unless it's Morelli and then I'd kick his ass on principle. The camera won't be turned on unless there is a need."

"Do I have a switch then?"

"No, I do." He ran his hands through his hair pushing it back off his face. He looked tired and unsettled. Was the thought of my having a love life bothering him? I hoped so.

I decided to take pity on him. "All right for now." I said. "I realize that you want me to be safe from intruders. I know you care about me. But I don't like the idea of a camera in my bedroom. If I can come up with a better idea will you consider it?"

He came around from behind his desk and stood very close to me. "You are important to me, babe. I'm just trying to find a way to keep you safe. Yes, if you can find another way, I'll consider it." He ran his hands up my arms and wrapped me in his embrace. Just as suddenly he released me and turned back to his desk. I knew I had been dismissed so I quietly left the office. There was a spring in my step.

I had only seen it for an instant, but it was there. He wanted me. I had a plan and the cameras would no longer be a problem.

I went to my apartment and found my biggest fluffiest bath towel. I found duct tape and taped it over the unobtrusive camera in the corner of the room. I went into the bathroom and showered. I scrubbed and exfoliated every square inch of my body. I moisturized and perfumed. I went into the bedroom and packed an overnight bag. If things worked out I'd be coming back for a bigger suitcase. I found my best lingerie, a midnight blue demi bra and matching thong. My favorite pair of jeans came up easily over my hips and snugly cupped my ass. I found a Rangeman t-shirt at the back of the closet and pulled it on.

I went to the kitchen and found a piece of carrot and a grape for Rex. I put a small piece of bread in the cage with the fruit and vegetable. "Dinner and breakfast in case I don't make it home tonight, buddy." There was a camera recording my every move so theoretically someone at Rangeman may have guessed I was getting ready to leave the apartment for a little trip. I called Tank and when he answered I said, "I need your help." I explained my need and rejoiced in his laughter and acquiescence. I gathered my bags and locked the door behind me.

I was a little nervous but determined to see this scheme through to the end. I stood in the foyer outside Ranger's apartment. Tank had assured me he was inside, alone, and unawre of my presence. I held the key fob in my hand. I hadn't used it in so long that I hoped the battery hadn't gone dead. Taking a deep breath I fobbed the door open and walked inside.

I tossed the key fob on the silver tray in the foyer and dropped my purse on the sofa as I walked through the living room, making no effort to be quiet. I walked into the bedroom and dropped my overnight bag at the foot of the bed. Ranger walked into the bedroom from the bathroom, his hair loose around his shoulders. My eyes widened as I realized he was wearing only black silk boxers which were riding very low on his hips.

" Babe?"

"I'm really tired Ranger, I'm going to get ready for bed right away." I kicked off my shoes and unsnapped my jeans slowly lowering them down my thighs showing off my blue thong. The effort was not wasted on Ranger. I saw his eyes darken and his gaze focus below my waist.

"What are you doing here, Stephanie?" I thought he knew.

"I believe your exact words were 'I just want you to be able to sleep in a safe, secure, comfortable environment.'" I said.

"And you think this is safe, babe?" I thought I saw the corners of his mouth tip up fractionally.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Two out of three?" I smiled and then continued, "I wasn't joking Ranger. I am tired. Crossing my arms I grabbed hold of the hem of my T-shirt and pulled it off over my head. I stood before him in my bra and thong and his gaze never wavered. I felt my nipples spring erect. I turned my back and unhooked my bra, letting it drop to the floor. I bent down pointing my ass in the general direction of Ranger. I picked up my t-shirt and pulled it back over my head. My heart was beating so fast I could barely breathe. I pulled the elastic from my hair loosening my ponytail. I fluffed my hair with my hands as I slowly walked toward the bed. I turned down the covers and slipped in and then I waited.

Ranger walked toward me. He bent and pulled the covers up under my chin tucking them in around me. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams, babe." He walked to the door, shut off the light and closed the door behind him. My breath came in erratic gulps and I willed myself to be calm. At least he hadn't kicked me out, and I was, apparently, going to be able to enjoy his thousand thread count sheets for the night. I heard muted sounds from the living room and then I heard the bedroom door click open.

Ranger walked across the dark bedroom and stood for a moment beside the bed looking down at me. There was a dim light filtering in from a nightlight in the hall. I saw his thumbs hook the waistband of his shorts and he lowered them and they fell to the floor. He pulled back the covers and slid in next to me. He pressed his body against mine and ran his hand up under my t-shirt, fingers skimming across my sensitized nipples. His lips softly skimmed the base of my neck.

"You win, babe."

"You—You mean you'll take out the cameras?" I asked.

"No," he said, rolling on his back and pulling me on top of him. "I'm never taking the camera out of your bedroom." His tongue was tracing the curve of my jaw. I was trembling with anticipation of what was to come.

"How long can I stay?"

"Until I take the cameras out." I laughed. I felt very secure.


End file.
